Looking Glass
by Thirrin73
Summary: Sakura awakens in a room in the sky to find herself far from her forest kingdom and her family. With has no memory of how she came to be in this floating prison and a pretty blue-haired woman trapped on the other side of a magical glass wall as her only company, what's a princess to do? [KonaSaku]


_**Looking Glass**_

 **\- Chapter One –**

 **Too High in the Sky**

 **: :**

Sakura rolled over with a groan, face pressed into her pillow and her silk bedsheets barely covering her legs. The sound of birds chirping pulled her from her lingering dreams, gently waking her. Stubbornly, she hugged her pillow closer and tried to drift back to sleep, waiting for the sound of rustling leaves to lull her back into unconsciousness.

Only, she heard to no leaves.

Instead, she shivered, reaching blindly for her covers as a chilly breeze blew over her.

At the back of her drowsy mind, she noted that it was kind of odd for such a cool breeze to break through the tree canopy in the middle of summer.

She suddenly sat up, head turning left to her wide window terrace.

However, she found herself facing a wall.

A very unfamiliar wall.

Forcing back her momentary panic, Sakura slowly took in her surroundings. Her gaze roved over an unfamiliar room, from the unfamiliar bedsheets in her lap to the unfamiliar décor. The room was mainly blue, very obviously _not_ her green bedroom, with silver accents and walls painted a solid cerulean. She could have sworn she saw dancing, multi-colored swirls on the walls out of the corner of her eye but they were gone whenever she looked directly at them.

It was a very large, very open circular room, the walls lined with various shelves (most filled with books) a large balcony that opened up to a clear sky.

That cold breeze hit her again and Sakura scrambled out of the bed, tripping over the bedsheets as she rushed towards the balcony. She hit the railing and quickly looked down, hoping to spot trees she recognized.

Sakura had to hold back a scream as she found herself looking down at _nothing_ , a vast open sky not only above her but below as well. Vertigo hit her like a horse and she scrambled back, the room spinning as she suddenly felt like she was both falling and suffocating at once.

Taking a few calming breathes and releasing her grasp on the hem of her nightgown, she hesitantly inched closer to the stone railing, gripping the ledge until her fingers were white as she peered down.

A cloud rolled by below her, blocking her view and telling her that she was _way_ too high up. _Definitely_ not in a tower.

Dropping down to her knees, she pressed her back to the banister and stared at the stone floor.

Where the hell was she? How on earth did she even _get_ here?

Pressing her palms into her forehead, she doubled over slightly as she tried to figure out what was going on.

The last thing she remembered was taking a walk through the gardens of the palace, chatting with her handmaiden before a guard came to escort her to the main hall, her father requesting her presence.

But, Sakura had the distinct feeling that that was _days_ ago. Memories came to her in broken pieces, vague and unintelligible and no help at all.

"Get it together," she mumbled to herself, running a shaky hand through her pink hair. "Check your surroundings; there has to be some sort of clue to figuring this all out. A floating prison in the sky, ok. There _has_ to be some sort of exit though..."

Groaning, she sat up, looking around carefully.

The balcony stuck out about seven feet from the main room, a high rounded arch creating the entry way to the room. She could see a pair of doors from out there on the balcony, opening outwards. Standing carefully, she glanced back towards the vast sky behind her before stepping back into the room, pulling the doors closed behind her.

Keen eyes roving over the room, she took note of the shelves of books, a silver table in the center of the room with two matching silver chairs, and a door nestled between the bookshelves on her left.

Her stomach jumped at the sight and she rushed to the ornately carved door, taking a breath before flinging it open.

Her heart dropped as she realized it was a bathroom.

Ok, a really nice bathroom. It was bigger than the balcony, with a large, silver tub, a cupboard filled with (pleasant-smelling) oils and soaps, a linen closet, a wash basin and accompanying mirror and pitcher of clean water, and a chamber pot.

She closed the door with a huff, deciding not to think about how the combination of a chamber pot and a floating room would work.

Back in the main room, she continued to take in her surroundings.

Directly across from the balcony, there was another, the doors also closed to the sky.

Maybe... maybe _this_ balcony didn't open to the sky. Maybe it was a doorway to the inside of a really, really, _really_ tall tower.

She hurried across the room, letting out a yelp as she hit an invisible force in the middle of the circular room. Rubbing her nose, Sakura stared at the... glass wall in front of her? She raised a hand to the glass curiously, walking along the length of it.

It was completely solid and effectively cut the room perfectly in half. What was the point in a gigantic glass wall in the middle of a room?

As she walked along the glass, she suddenly bumped into the edge of the bed she'd been sleeping on and, with a start, she noticed a replica bed on the other side of the glass.

Staring harder at the blocked off half of the room, she suddenly realized that it was exactly the same as her side. Every book and shelf, even the door and table and chairs were in the exact same place!

"A mirror..?" Frowning at the glass, she shook her head. No, there was no reflection of _her_.

Turning back to her room, she looked around once more. Eyes stopping on a wardrobe and vanity near the bed. Inside the wardrobe were an abundance of fancy dresses and, for a moment, she considered whether there were enough to make a rope down from her floating prison...

Her stomach did a flip at the thought and she quickly shut the doors.

Sitting back down on the bed, she dropped her head into her hands. How in the world was she going to get out of this weird room?

Her parents must have realized by now that she was missing. Surely they'd send out scouting parties. Spread the word that the princess had been kidnapped.

But kidnapped by who?

"Why can't I remember anything!"

Giving a growl of frustration, she jumped to her feet, pacing the room as she thought. Someone was messing with her, they had to be. There was no way someone could have just _kidnapped_ her from her home so casually. Occasionally, she glanced to the mysterious half of the room she couldn't access, pausing as movement caught her eye.

There was no telling how she could have missed it, but, on the opposite bed, was a sleeping person.

Moving closer to the glass, she peered at an angle that gave her a better look at what she realized was a girl.

Well, she was more of a woman than a girl.

She must have been in her early twenties, maybe only two or three years older than Sakura herself, sleeping peacefully on her bed with her silk bedsheets draped over her body. The head of the bed faced the glass, giving Sakura some difficulty in looking at the woman properly.

Bright blue hair splayed over her pillow like a halo and Sakura nearly pressed her nose to the glass in a better attempt to see her face.

She was beautiful.

Sakura would never admit that she stared for a good minute before realizing that she was being really creepy, gawking at a sleeping woman like that.

Hesitantly, she knocked her knuckles against the glass, calling out in hopes of waking the woman.

The blue-haired stranger didn't stir, however, and, slightly frustrated, Sakura knocked against the glass harder, raising her voice to practically a yell.

"Hello! Hey, can you hear me? Please wake up! Hello, miss?!"

There was no reaction from the woman and Sakura blinked in surprise.

She couldn't hear her, could she?

Letting out an irritated sound, she spun around to press her back to the glass, sliding down until she was sitting on the stone floor. Rubbing her temples, she considered her options.

The woman would eventually wake up. Perhaps she knew what was going on? Surely they could figure out a way to communicate.

"Is she stuck here as well?" Sakura mumbled to herself, playing with the fabric of her nightgown. She glanced down at the cloth, a little disturbed to realize it was very much one of her own nightgowns. Great, so she'd been kidnapped while she slept. If only she could remember _something_ about what must have happened.

Sakura sighed and leaned her head back on the glass. She'd have to either get help from the blue-haired woman or wait for _whoever_ kidnapped her to return.

The pinkette clenched her fists at the thought.

Oh, she'd certainly have a _word_ or two for them whenever they finally showed their face.

Letting out an angry breath, she slowly stood, glancing towards the sleeping woman and heading back to her bed. Looks like there was only one course of action for now. Taking a seat on the middle of the mattress, she faced the glass.

And waited for the woman to awake.

 **: :**

 **notes:** ok so I literally got inspiration for this fic like this morning and it was all I could think about so I had to write it h ah,,,,, p short I know but I guess it builds some anticipation for the next chapter hehe

mystery! a kidnapped princess! a sleeping beauty! magical floating room in the sky! lesbians! I plan on updating soon but please leave a review if you like this fic so far! It really helps with getting my muse going uvu

thanks for reading!


End file.
